1. Field of the Invention
The field of the instant invention encompasses those sorts of devices intended to serve the purpose of simplifying fishing undertakings.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references may relate in some way to the essence of the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Sanchez, Jr. Belt Mounted Rod 4,896,806 1/30/90 Holder 2. M. Emanuel Fishing Tackle 3,010,242 11/28/61 3. Peterson Quick Release Re- 4,690,316 9/1/87 tention of Work Pieces 4. Bond, Sr. Pool Cue Holder 4,953,770 9/4/90 5. Ventura Cordless Phone 4,771,927 9/20/88 Holder 6. Meldrum Wrist or Armband 4,509,667 4/9/85 for Holding Camera 7. Myers Adjustable Carrier 4,234,116 11/18/80 ______________________________________